The Risk of Fable
by Bookshrug
Summary: Fable III   This is the story of a legend, of a Hero, of overcoming obstacles, of love and betrayal, of life and death.  Based loosely on Fable 3's story line- perfect for anyone to follow along.  Enjoy!  It's better inside. :P Rating may change later!
1. Chapter 1

Phew! I've never written a story off a video game before, but I LOVE Fable, so I'm excited! I've got a ton of story twists planned…and a bunch of stuff kiiind of goes off the original Fable 3 story line…I want to keep it rather similar in some parts- ya know, time line and such. But every thing in between will be different. I think it will be enjoyable, whether or not you've played the game : D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

"No, you're doing it all wrong, all wrong, ya twerp!"

Lette felt her face squish together as her older brother, Logan, pushed her cheeks in, his eyes glimmering with annoyance.

"How will you ever fight a hobbe with that attitude?" he exclaimed, letting her go and spinning around, exasperated. He put his hands on his hips, turning back to her and shaking his head. "I don't know why dad pays so much more attention to you," His voice got quiet as he touched the small, dull blade at his side. "I'm much better at fighting…"

Shaking her head, or really, getting feeling back into her cheeks, Lette scowled at her older brother. He was only fifteen, seven years older than her, and yet already, he was preparing himself for the throne. Their father wasn't even about to give it up, not yet, even if he was just a little sick…and old…and alright, he might have been very sick, but that was nothing a Hero couldn't put up with.

Besides, though her mind could not find the words to explain it, she had seen her father giving Logan a peculiar look when the subject of the throne was brought up. It was a look that confused her, one that later she would realize was worry…concern…even fear. It was so different than the one her father gave to her. When she had tried to explain this to Walter, a recently retired soldier and now her father's advisor, he had laughed that jolly laugh of his and patted her head.

"Your father would speak to me if he was worried," Walter had said, "Do not think hard on it,"

Now, looking at her brother as he lectured her on proper stances and the correct ways to grip her sword, all she could think about was how much she wanted to put a rat beneath his pillow. Logan was, after all, terrified of the small creatures.

"I do fine at fighting," Lette spoke up instead, her lip sticking out in a small pout.

Logan scoffed at that, rolling his eyes. "You're eight years old, and a giiirl," he sneered.

"I am not!" Lette shrieked, her little hands twisting into fists.

Logan held his stomach as he laughed loudly. "You're not? You're not a girl? Is that what you just said?"

Lette felt her face glow red, and she stomped one of her tiny feet against the stone ground. "That's not what I meant!" Logan kept laughing at her, reaching out one arm to lean up against the wall, finding it hard to stand at that point.

"What's all this I hear?" came a loud voice, and Lette looked up towards the two, large open doors.

"Walter!" she exclaimed, rushing to him and grabbing onto one of his legs. "Walter, Walter, Walter!"

"What, what, what?" Walter laughed, which, having just been laughed at, Lette glared up at him. Then she outstretched her arm and pointed sharply at Logan, who was at this point, wiping his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

"Logan," she hissed his name out, sending her older brother a burning look. "Is being horrible to me. Again."

Walter looked between the siblings, knowing well of all their bickering and fighting- to him, it seemed typical. Siblings fought, did they not? This was no different, but he managed to control his expressions, not letting the urge to roll his eyes or smile slip through.

"Is that so?" He said, looking at Lette seriously. He looked over to Logan. "Is this true?"

Logan looked down, his lips pursed as his eyes shone with guilt. "I didn't…I wasn't…" He looked up, glaring at Lette. "I was only trying to help her learn to fight,"

Walter, some surprise in his eyes, glanced at Lette. The girl had never shown an interest in fighting before, though she was not one of those little girls who played with dolls or liked to sew. He constantly saw her running from maids, covered in mud and giggling as she touched her muddy hands to the wall, leaving thin trails everywhere she went. He had heard, although perhaps they were rumors, that the girl had once "adopted" several squirrels, keeping them in a drawer in her bedroom. The maid that had discovered THOSE had gotten quite a jolt.

"Lette, are you sure you want-"

Lette cut Walter off quickly, letting go of his leg, her hands curled into fists again. "Logan gets his own trainer and he trains all the time! I want to learn, too! I want to fight just as well! How will I ever fight hobbes?"

Walter chuckled, getting down on one knee so he could be close-to-level with the small girl. "I'll make you a deal, Lette, alright?"

Lette stared at him, then crossed her arms slowly, her expression curious- yet cautious.

"From now on, I will be your trainer- we can train once a week, or more if I have time. We'll get you right up to speed with Logan. What do you say to that?"

For a split second, Walter thought the girl was about to laugh and walk away, but a moment later, she struck out her hand, her brow furrowed. "Deal," she said roughly, and Walter shook her hand, smiling.

"Excellent!" He got back to his feet, looking over at Logan. "Now, Logan, if you would come with me for a little, your father would like to speak to you,"

Perhaps it was only something that siblings could pick up on, but Lette could have sworn she had seen her brother hesitate. However, it was gone so quickly that she wasn't sure. She watched with her brown eyes as Walter and Logan disappeared through the doors. She exhaled slowly, feeling the weight of boredom drift upon her shoulders quickly, as it always did so in childhood.

An idea picked at the back of her head suddenly and she smiled, heading out another pair of doors. Why she hadn't thought of this earlier, she didn't know. Passing by maids who scrubbed the floors, soldiers who gave her terse nods, and men wearing wigs that always confused her, she made her way to the back of the castle. Crawling up a flight of stairs, she smiled as she opened the large red door. In the middle of the regal looking bed, was an old man. His eyes were pulled tight with wrinkles- "smile lines" her mother had called them. His skin looked like paper, worn and read several times, and where his body had been strong, he was left looking like a scarecrow instead.

"Daddy!" Lette exclaimed, jumping onto the bed- softly, though. It was obvious even to her how frail her father had become.

Old age had finally caught up with the hero, the king. That and exhaustion and a sickness that no one could explain. Yet, even so, his eyes opened to look at his daughter and a smile graced his lips.

"Lette," he whispered, coughing so that he could speak louder for her. "I'm so happy to see you,"

Lette came over to him, hugging into his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm happy to see you, too, Daddy,"

"What have you been up to, little one?"

Lette sat up a little, smiling at the man she admired. "Logan was teaching me how to fight," She squashed up her nose. "But he's a bad teacher, so now Walter is going to teach me,"

Her father coughed out a laugh, his eyes shining. "Walter, eh? I'm glad to hear that…he is a," he paused to cough again, making Lette wince, "..a good teacher, and fighter. Pay close attention,"

Lette nodded. "I will, daddy, I will. I'll be the best fighter in all of Albion! No! The world!"

Her father reached up a thin hand and touched Lette's cheek- his hand was freezing and trembling and it nearly ruined her spirits. "I have no doubt that you will be, little one," he whispered, then paused- and there was that look again. The one she could not explain. There was knowing in that look…curiosity…as if he was expecting something from her. "No doubt,"

Holding onto his hand, Lette curled back into his side. He was fading from her, she knew that, though she didn't know exactly what that meant.

"I love you, little one," He whispered, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, daddy," Lette whispered back. She stayed there for a while before leaving, but not before tucking the covers up to his chin and making sure that he was just sleeping, not something worse.

It all went by so quickly- Lette would have given anything for those months back. Her father, so frail and week, had taken his last breath. One of the maids had discovered that he had passed in the early morning. The funeral was held a week later. Funerals, Lette decided, were the worst thing ever. She never wanted to have another one.

Not only had her black dress itched, but even the sky had been sad. She didn't understand what was happening until the coffin was being lowered into the grave. She had called out then, trying to rush forward, but Walter had taken her shoulder, holding her back. She had cried against him, then.

And now…now just a day later, she stood on the balcony overlooking an open lot facing the city. Thousands of people were gathered below, cheering for the fact that they were not without a ruler. Shifting her weight, Lette looked to her left. Logan. He stood in the center of the balcony, wearing his most elegant garb- frankly, Lette thought the outfit made him look like he was drowning in fabric.

Jasper, who handled more things in the castle than Lette could comprehend, ushered the boy forward. To the roars of the crowd, Jasper lifted up a golden crown, one she had seen her father wear, and place it on Logan's head. The crowd went wild, cheering at the idea that their Hero's son would take his place- for surely the same purity ran through his veins. Surely he was a Hero as well.

Perhaps it was that sibling thing acting up again, but Lette could have sworn she saw Logan swallow hard. His fists clenched tight together. His jaw tightened and his eyes showing..no…it was…fear? There was no mistaking it, pure and simple fear- this coming from the boy so ready to be King? Perhaps…perhaps he really wasn't.

Lette took a step forward, reaching out her hand to take her brothers, an act of comfort, and abruptly he shook her away from him, the fear disappearing from his eyes as he held his chin up higher.

With a twinge of hurt, Lette stepped back. She watched Logan's face become expressionless, unemotional, as Jasper proclaimed him the new King of Albion and for just a moment, she understood exactly the look her father wore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you guys think? It's starting off with their childhood (aka, this chapter) and now it will go into the future : ) Er, well, it will go to where the game takes place, lol. You get what I mean! Anyway, leave some reviews for me!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I don't know what you guys thought, but I feel like the first chapter went well : ) I'm pretty sure that for the most part, the story line will follow the same one the game did- just with a LOT more detail, more romance, more etc, etc, etc, you get what I'm saying. Now, I do have plans and twists and what not, so it won't be the same and some stuff will be cut out….buuut…yeah. Stick with me, I'll make it good : ) If you have any ideas, let me know!

Ah, so I honestly don't know how old Logan is when the whole game takes place, so I'm just guessing 25. So our Hero, Lette will be 18 when everything happens- as I read somewhere she was 18 in the game : P I dunno, it works, lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

For a fourteen year old, Lette knew how to handle a sword. She wasn't perfect at her skills, but she could handle herself rather well, at least defensively, which was a good start. At least, that's what Walter explained to her. If she could keep her head on, then she could take one off. It had made her laugh.

Life was easy for the most part. Each day was an adventure behind the castle walls. Lette would wake to the happy sound of Jasper's voice- most of the time he woke up Logan, but on occasion, he would come and greet her with the morning. Then, she would meet Elliot in the dining room to gulp down a hearty meal.

The two would then run off to whatever adventure they made up in that moment. In this case, it was practicing fighting hobbes with their dull blades, slashing into imaginary foes.

Elliot grabbed at his chest, suddenly falling to his knees. "Oh! He got me! Lette, he got me!" he exclaimed, falling to the ground.

Lette let out a laughing shriek and hurried to him, hitting the air with her sword. "Back, hobbe, back! Die!" Satisfied with it's death, she knelt down to her companion. "Elliot? Elliot, how bad is it?"

Elliot reached forward, putting a hand behind her head, startling Lette for a moment- she knew that this was a dramatic moment in their playing, but goodness, he was close to her. She could practically feel his breath upon her nose. It wasn't until recently that Lette had begun to notice the freckles on Elliot's cheeks and the way his hair shone in the sun… Or the way he sometimes held onto her hand and his hand was just… She couldn't describe it.

So needless to say, his closeness made her blush.

"Lette," Elliot whispered. "It's bad…I don't think I'm…I'm….GALLLLRGHH…" His head lolled to the side and he stuck out his tongue, crossing his eyes.

He looked so insane, that Lette had to burst out laughing. "Noooooo!" she cried, laughing still, until she had fall back on her heels, sitting on the stone floor.

Elliot sat up, wiping his forehead. "What do you think a hobbe looks like anyway?" he asked, resting his arms on his knees.

Lette shrugged, pushing a strand of her hair behind an ear- why hadn't she listened to a maid and put a pretty ribbon in it or something? Instead it just flipped at her neck, looking scruffy. "I'm not sure," she said, "My dad had a book of creatures and I think I saw one in it," She paused for a moment, thoughtful. "It was very…squishy looking."

Elliot looked disgusted. "Squishy?" She nodded and he shook his head. "That's disgusting."

Lette grinned and reached forward, giving his knee a push. "Afraid of a few squishy, hobbes, Elliot?"

He glared at her, though she knew he wasn't angry with her. "No, I'm not afraid of hobbes. I can't be after all, if we're going to go adventuring."

"You know, Elliot," Lette giggled. "You can just sit back and read, I'll take care of all the nasty hobbes…"

Elliot stood up, his hands at his side as he scowled at her. "That can't happen! I have to protect you, Lette!" He was silent for a moment, watching as Lette got to her feet, and then added in a quieter voice. "I don't want a hobbe to get you. That would kill me,"

Lette stared at him and for years she would remember the way he looked at her then- as if suddenly, she wasn't Lette, the girl who rolled around with him in snow or wrestled him down and made jokes with him about the maids…but…as if she was Lette…the girl who underneath that tom-boyishness was pretty and kind and had the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

She didn't know what to do or say or anything, but she saw that Elliot had turned as red as she felt. He took a step forward, swallowing hard and Lette knew- she just knew what was about to happen. Her first kiss- she had never given it a lot of thought until Elliot; heck, she had thought the whole idea was disgusting until him. Now…now she was curious and with Elliot, she knew it would just feel right.

He leaned forward and Lette closed her eyes. What would it feel like, the kiss? Would it make her feel like she was flying, as she had heard some of the maids talking about?

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lette's eyes opened wide, just in time to see Elliot jolt away from her, his expression confused. She turned to look at the doorway, where Jasper stood.

"Y-Yes, J-Jasper?" Lette stammered, blinking once or twice to bring herself back to reality.

Jasper smiled, giving a little bow. "Your brother has returned, I thought you might like to come greet him,"

Lette's eyes lit up suddenly- Logan, Logan was back? Though they never had a lot of time to spend together, he was her brother, and she admired him. Sure, he wasn't their father- he could never be, but he tried his best. His tax policies made some of the citizen's unhappy but no one could be pleased all at once. For the most part, he was a good ruler and made people smile.

Lette looked over at Elliot, who coughed into his hand. "Yes, you should…you should go see him…" he said quietly, looking anywhere but her.

Lette bit the corner of her lip. "Are you…sure you don't want to come?" she asked, and Elliot shrugged.

"I've never felt like your brother was fond of me," He paused for a moment, then smiled at her, and Lette felt some of her worry lift from her shoulders. "We'll meet after dinner though, finish those hobbes up,"

He gave her a wave and headed away, and Lette watched him go with a little sigh. She heard Jasper clear his throat next to her.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" he asked with a little smile and Lette shook her head quickly.

"Oh! N-No! We were just…"

"Fighting hobbes again?"

Lette smiled, and gave a little laugh. "Yes. They always get the better of us!"

Jasper laughed a little and the two were quiet as they walked. Jasper looked down at the girl, his expression suddenly uncomfortable. As they arrived at the doors to Logan's study, he spoke, "Now, Lette, I know your brother has been away for some time but I must warn you, he isn't his usual-"

Lette let his words pass over her mind though and she pushed the doors open, rushing into the study. It was a large room, filled with papers and books, a table with a large map on it and red, lavish couches in the corner. A blazing fire had been lit and Logan stood standing over the large table-map, his eyes focused. Her brother, after six, had changed drastically from the fifteen year old boy to the twenty one year old he was today.

But now- now Lette knew she should have listened to Jasper. This was not her brother standing here- this was a man, a man who's face had new scars on it, a face that was lined with age that had been gained in just one journey. She wasn't even sure where he had gone, but he never came back like…this.

"L..ogan…" Lette said quietly, her excitement waning with every step she took into the room.

He finally looked up at her when she made it halfway into the room, and she had to stifle a gasp. His eyes were so dark. She had never seen him look like this. He looked like the stress in his expression and the worry, the concern, so many things, would just crush him down to the floor that very instant.

"You're back," Lette whispered, afraid to speak any louder. "I…I hear you went someplace far this time. Somewhere with sand."

Logan winced slightly- she caught it, and his tone was sharp. "Where I went does not concern you. I'm glad you came here, Lette, there is something I must discuss with you,"

Lette nodded, watching her brother trace his fingers over Albion's land on the map. "From now on, Lette, you will never leave the castle's ground, not for anything, not for anyone," Lette held her voice in her throat. "Keep to your studies and do not listen to what anyone says, do you hear me?"

Lette nodded. "Brother…what…why… Is everything alright-"

"You will, however, double your practice time with Walter. Take my trainer as well, if you like."

These words surprised her. "Why, Logan?" She asked, forgetting the fact that she was trying to be careful with him.

His eyes flashed, remembering something it seemed, that he did not want to remember. He turned sharply, going over to the fire, and placed a hand on the mantel. "Just do as I say, Lette," he whispered.

He turned to her, and Lette saw all the shadows on his face, all the pain that was gathering in his eyes. He looked away from her, back towards the fire and shook his head. "Go get Walter for me," he whispered, closing his eyes. "He and I have lots to discuss,"

Lette turned, meeting Jasper at the door frame. Her hands were shaking and Jasper put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What happened to him?" Lette asked, looking at Jasper then back over her shoulder at Logan, who seemed transfixed with the fire.

Jasper sighed softly. "I do not know, miss. I fear we never shall. Whatever it was, it was quite profound,"

Lette stared at her brother for a moment more before looking away. She nodded once, then headed down the hall. Something had happened, that was for sure. There had been no joyous reunion of the men and their women and Logan…he wasn't Logan. Not anymore.

A shudder ran over her skin. She would find Elliot. He would cheer her up. Besides, she thought with a smile, they had a lot to talk about anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Second chapter for you! Alright, it'll go to present in the next chapter : D


	3. Chapter 3

Hooray! A review and a favorite! I'm so happy : 3 I always reread my chapters and I noticed two mistakes (there's probably more…). The first, in chapter one, Walter says that Logan's father wishes to speak to him and then Lette decides to go visit with her father…whoops! I meant to go back and fix Walter around to say that they, meaning Walter and Logan, had some things to discuss. Oops! Second, there's a typo in chapter two- six years, it's supposed to say when talking about Logan. Six "years" had gone by, etc, etc… Sorry 'bout that! Sometimes my mind works faster than my hands and I end up writing crazy things : P Ah well! Here's your chapter- I'm going to try to make them longer from now on : ) By the way, I have no idea why they have this fascination with hobbes lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lette walked down the long corridor, her skirt brushing the ground with a swishing noise and she mindlessly twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Her hair, usually a scruffy mess, had been braided back into a pony tail to fit better with her elaborate head piece. It was ridiculous looking, she knew, but it was in "high fashion" right now, according to the royal dresser. He had just fawned over it and refused to stop talking until she wore it- and of course, Lette would do anything to get that annoying squirrel of a man to stop talking.

Her eyes glanced from picture to picture that hung on the wall, taking in their colors for a brief moment, then forgetting about them the next. They were the usual décor- pictures of places she had never seen, never would be. It had been four years since she had seen the outside of the castle- even her own village, Bowerstone was a mystery to her. Logan had been true in what he said- she never left the castle grounds, never. If she tried, then she was caught and that made Logan very angry, for reasons she could not fathom. Lette had learned quickly, though, that Logan was not to be angered, not anymore at least. Whatever jovial manner he had in the past had quickly vanished with his return those four years.

Her training with Walter, however, was something that Logan seemed intent on. For whatever reason, he wanted her to be trained as if her very life was on the line. Just yesterday, she had truly proven herself, slashing her sword out as hard as she could.

"Don't be afraid to hit me, I can take a blow or two!" Walter yelled, dodging her sword with a laugh.

Mustering all her strength, Lette had let out a cry, letting down her sword as hard as she could. Her blade connected with Walter's, cutting it down to the handle. Walter had blinked, then broke out into triumphant laughter, as if this was the moment he had been waiting for all along.

"Look at that!" he cried. "You only went and broke it!"

Lette had looked up at him sheepishly, and yet, something about the whole ordeal made her nervous. Was she really that strong? All the training, all the hard work…she supposed it paid off, and yet somehow, she was nervous. With that power…what would come from it? Or would she just sit ideally in the castle with the strength to take on several armed men?

Sighing to herself, Lette turned a corner, heading for her bedroom. She was tired, her shoulders sore and her neck about to break. It had been an exhausting day of training- lots of running and strength work outs. If there was one thing Lette hated, it was running. Horrible thing, specially when you could just walk.

Something prickled at the back of her neck and Lette began to turn- however, not in time. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a body, a hand at her throat. The instant she felt the grip, though, it was gone, and laughing took it's place instead. Lette turned around, scowling at the boy- no, the man now, that had startled her.

"Elliot, you idiot!" she cried, throwing up her hands, walking away from him.

Still laughing, Elliot jogged to catch up to her, then matched her pace. "You've got to be quicker than that, Lette, or do you want a nasty hobbe to have you for a snack?"

Lette rolled her eyes, turning on him so quickly that he almost stumbled into her. "I'd much rather be startled by a hobbe than by you…at least a hobbe I could kill," She giggled at his horrified look and gave him a playful shove. "I'm only joking, Elliot!"

He looked shocked. "But what a horrid thing to say! Me, worse than a hobbe, I'm wounded! I'm hurt, I don't think I'll ever get over it-"

Lette leaned forward, cutting him off in a way that was sure to shut Elliot up. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently, and against her lips she felt him smile- he always smiled. His hands snuck around her waist, pulling her a little closer as their lips moved against one another's. After a moment, they parted, though Elliot kept his arms around her.

"Will you survive?" Lette asked him quietly, grinning and Elliot laughed.

"Yes, I do think I'll live," Elliot said, his smile wide.

Lette laughed and spun away from him, making sure to hold onto his hand. It felt like just yesterday that they were kids, free and full of imagination, fighting creatures that weren't really there, not afraid of anything. All that had changed one day- the day Logan returned, if she recalled correctly. Elliot had given her that kiss she had dreamt of, and though it didn't make her feel like flying, it was still incredible. Since then, the two had been inseparable, though they had never been far apart to begin with. She loved him, she knew she did. She loved that laugh, that smile, the way he held her at night when he would sneak into her room… They never did anything, well, not a lot anyway, and just the thought of it made her blush. Elliot seemed to realize this and raised a brow, looking at her with a smile.

"Everything alright?" he asked, and Lette coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes," she said quickly. "Everything is fine,"

Elliot grinned, taking her by the waist and pulling her side against his as they walked, kissing her cheek.

Noises caught their attention then, so much so that Elliot's hand dropped from Lette. She turned, looking at him, panic in her eyes. "Come on," she said quietly, breaking out into a jog towards where the noise was coming from. Elliot followed behind her and the two came to a large open room lit by windows as tall as the ceiling. Lette looked around, noticing Walter striding towards the windows.

"Walter!" she exclaimed, rushing towards him. "What is that noise, what's going on?"

Walter gestured towards the window. "This. I knew this would happen eventually."

Lette's eyes made their way to the window, and the sight she saw shocked her. People, at least twenty of them were standing in the court yard. They were yelling, screaming and raising their fists. Some even threw rocks at the castle wall, though they merely bounced off.

"Balls…" Walter muttered, a popular word with him. "They don't know, Lette, what your brother is capable of…or they should and they don't realize it…"

Lette's eyes were wide with panic and she looked between Elliot and Walter quickly. "What do we do?" she asked. There were no guards there at the moment, but knowing Logan…there would be soon.

Walter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose together with two fingers. He shook his head slowly then stood straighter. "Your brother…he doesn't listen to me, not like your father does. Not anymore. But…maybe I can speak some sense into him, at least in this circumstance,"

Lette nodded. If anyone could talk Logan out of doing something stupid, then it was Walter- at least, Walter used to be able to, but maybe he could now, maybe it was possible. Lette watched Walter walk away before turning back to Elliot. He stared at her for a moment before opening his arms, allowing her to fall into them, shuddering with worry.

"Oh, Elliot…Why…why are the people so angry? What has Logan possibly done to them?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glistening.

Elliot looked down at her sadly, biting the corner of his lip before holding her a little tighter. "Lette…" he whispered. "You don't…you don't hear the things I do…The people…they're angry because they're hurting… They're poor and hungry, desperate, really for any sign of kindness and they receive none…" He paused for a moment before adding softly. "There's rumors going around that a factory worker was killed…I don't know for sure if Logan had anything to do with it, but the people are…well, they have no doubt,"

Lette shook her head against Elliot's chest. "No, no, no, I know Logan is not the same anymore but…he would never fall so hard…He's…" She put a little bit of distance between herself and Elliot, holding him at arms length. "He's a good person," she whispered and Elliot put a hand against her cheek, wiping away a single tear that had snuck through her defenses.

He kissed her forehead, then her lips gently and gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "C'mon…lets go see what's going on up there,"

Lette nodded, taking his hand again and together, they retraced Walter's steps, going up the stairs and down a hallway towards Logan's study. Elliot put a finger up to his lips then bent down, looking through one of the key holes, and motioned for Lette to do the same. Bracing herself, she bent down, and the scene before her made her put a hand over her mouth, stifling a gasp.

"Logan, you've got to listen to me, this isn't the way-"

Logan held up his hand, silencing Walter. "Do not question me, old man, I'm doing what is best for my people." He turned his head towards a guard, giving a sharp nod. "You will shoot to kill. Aim for their leader first. If you have to, continue with the crowd. Take them all out,"

"No, Logan!" Walter exclaimed, stepping forward, although a guard stopped him. "This is wrong, so very wrong, you can't do this," As he stepped forward again, a guard slammed the butt of his gun into Walter's back. Walter let out a grunt, falling to one knee, his expression pained.

"Don't," Logan hissed, looking down at the man who he once loved. "tell me what I can and can't do."

"Walter!" Lette whispered and Elliot held her hand hard. "I can't just stand here, I can't,"

Without giving it a second thought, she pushed the doors open, her eyes wide and hands clenched. "Logan!"

He turned, raising a brow in surprise. "Lette?" Slowly his face turned more menacingly, his lips turning down into a grimace. "What are you doing here? This is no place for a child," he sneered. "Get out."

Lette swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, Logan, I won't. You…you can't kill those people! They're your people, you…you're supposed to protect them! You can't do this, I…I won't let you!'

There was a silence in the room for what felt like an eternity. Logan took a step forward, practically nose to nose with his sister. His breath smelled foul, as if he had taken a drink earlier in the day and the smell had sat in his mouth the rest of the morning. "How…dare…you," he hissed. "I am your King, your brother…and you defy me…you spy on me…you question me?" He gave her a shove, pushing Lette into Elliot's arms. "You need to learn, sister, that you should not put your nose in places it does not belong. You wish to defend those people- you wish to make the choices that I have to make?"

"L-Logan, I-"

He cut her off. "No! If you want to make my choices, Lette, then fine! Make them! If you wish to have the villagers spared then fine, I will spare them, but can you make the sacrifices that I must make on a daily basis?" His voice rose and Elliot held her tighter, fearing for her safety. Logan's eyes flashed. "I'll spare the people, but if I do so, then someone must die," He raised his arm, pointing at Elliot with a malicious grin on his lips. "The boy will die. So choose, sister. The people or the boy,"

Lette couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She was frozen, her entire body made of stone in that instant. "N-N-No," she stammered, her voice nothing more than a whisper. All those people outside…there were children with them…women…fathers…so many people but then… She looked at Elliot who held her so tightly, his own composure broken, his skin a ghostly white. Elliot… She loved him, she needed him- who would she talk to, who would she share her secrets with? Who would make her laugh…who would…who would she spend her life with?

"I…I can't…I can't choose…" Lette whispered, and Logan scoffed at her.

"If you can't choose, then I'll kill both." His sharp eyes shot daggers into Lette's heart. "Make your choice sister. Quickly."

She felt Elliot's hands spin her around so that she was facing him. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out upon his forehead and his eyes were wild. "Lette," he whispered, "Listen to me, you have to choose me," When she began to shake her head, he put a finger against her lips. "No, it's okay, it's okay, Lette, but you can't let all those people die just for me, you can't, I couldn't live with myself,"

"But…I can't live without you…" Lette whispered, tears freely falling from her eyes. Elliot's hands shook and he pulled her against him, breathing in her scent- god he loved that scent.

"I know, Lette…I…I love you so much…but it has to be me…please…you must…" He took her face in his hands and leaned forward, kissing her deeply, and in that moment, he didn't care who watched them or what they thought. Lette, his Lette, god he loved her.

"I don't have all day, Lette," Logan snapped, breaking into their moment. "Choose now or I will give the order to kill them all,"

Lette could barely see, her eyes were so full of tears. "E-E-Elli-li-ot," she stammered, and Logan snapped his fingers. Two guards came over to Elliot, gripping him by the shoulders, pulling him back through the doors.

"No!" Lette cried, rushing forward, but Walter held her back. "No! Elliot! No!"

"Lette!" Elliot cried, his eyes wild as he fought against the guards. "I love you, Lette, I love you!"

"Elliot!" Lette screamed, fighting as hard as she could against Walter, but the older man was far to strong. The doors slammed shut and Elliot's voice faded away. Wild with rage, she turned to Logan, and Walter had to hold her back again.

"I will never forgive you for this, Logan!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you hear me? I will never, NEVER, forgive you!" She let out a yell, trying to get to him, god all she wanted to do was hit that look out of his eyes- that fucking triumphant look from his eyes. "You're a monster! A goddamn monster! I won't forgive you, ever!"

Logan looked down, touching the map that was spread out on the table again. He seemed unfocused, as if he wasn't truly there in that moment. "Then you won't forget it, sister. These are the choices I make every day. Do not claim to think you know what you would do," He turned his back to her, shoulders hunched. "Escort my sister back to her chambers."

Lette had never fought so hard. She pulled against the guards hold, she didn't listen to Walter's voice, telling her to try and calm down, that there was nothing that could be done, they would think of it later. Her screams of rage and hurt echoed down corridors, causing maids to grimace and soldiers to close their eyes. Each of them understood in their own way, exactly what she was feeling.

When the door to her corridor slammed shut, Lette picked up a book on a table, throwing it into the fires. "He can't do this! He can't!"

"Miss, I've heard, it's all…all through the castle by now," Jasper said, trying to put a hand on her shoulder, but Lette pushed it away, choosing instead to pick up another book and throw it into the fire. She watched it burn, her eyes glimmering with tears and hate.

"I can't stay here…I can't…not with that…that monster!"

"And you won't," Walter spoke up. He stood straighter, walking over to Jasper. "We leave tonight. Pack quickly, for there isn't a lot of time." His eyes turned towards Lette, strong eyes, courageous eyes. "The kingdom needs a revolution, Lette, it is time for a new leader…a new Hero."

Lette faltered, leaning back against the cold, stone wall. "I'm no Hero, Walter," she whispered, not bothering to wipe away fresh tears.

"We will see about that," he said calmly, throwing open the door to her chambers. The outside world howled with wind and rain, looking dreadful. "You are your father's daughter."

Jasper nodded, grabbing a bag from a shelf quickly, throwing in it whatever his hands could grasp. Walter shook his head at this, allowing the man only a moment before he spoke. "Come, we must hurry,"

Lette swallowed hard. Leaving the castle…Elliot….A revolution… It all was to much and now? Now Walter wanted for her to be something she clearly wasn't. A Hero, like her father. Logan hadn't been a Hero, they had seen that, but he had been a good King, up until recently. How could she lead a revolution, especially against her own brother? How could she lead people that she knew nothing about? How could she try and take the role her father held so honorably?

But Walter looked at her and it was that look that made her feet move. It was the same look that her father had given her once, the one that made her feel like he expected great things from her, and, as if he believed in her more than anyone else.

With a nod, she followed Jasper and Walter out the door, greeted by the wind and rain. It hit her face like ice, causing her body to fold in on itself while she ran. They weaved through gardens and around statues, down paths and over small creeks, until they came to a large stair case. At the bottom was a door- for years, Lette had never known what stood on the other side of it. As far as she knew, Logan had only been in there once, and after coming out of it, he was determined not to have the Hero qualities.

"Come," Walter said quietly, producing a key from a necklace around his neck. He slid the key into the lock, turning it. With a loud creak, the door opened and Lette blinked. Darkness stood before her, but Walter walked into it like it was nothing; Jasper followed after, giving Lette an encouraging smile.

Lette paused at the door for a moment. She looked back, just once, at the castle. Her home. Every memory she had, both good and bad, was in this castle. Everything with her father…her mother…Elliot… Her throat clenched. Elliot. She wanted to run back in, try and save him, but Walter and Jasper had already disappeared into the doorway, waiting for her. Closing her eyes, Lette took a deep breath.

"I love you, Elliot." she whispered towards the castle, hoping somehow, some way, her words would reach him.

And with that, she turned, heading through the doorway. Every memory, every laugh and tear, she locked up in a box as the large doors slammed shut behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

I guess you could say we're still in the "intro"? But not for long : ) I can't wait until there's more people, oh the romance! Oh the suspense! I can't wait to write it…just have to get through all this beginning and stuff…. Like I said, it follows the story line loosely- I can't write exactly what happened : P You've played the game (maybe) so you know, haha. But it is more like a story, rather than an exact replica of the game. Eh. Just enjoy it. : ) Leave me a review, I love them!


	4. Chapter 4

Phew, sorry 'bout being gone for a couple days- I had to babysit and then it was my little brother's birthday, : ) I love birthdays… I also love all the comments you all have posted! First let me say, they were so nice, thank you! I love the responses about Elliot, too, hehe! I actually saved him in the game : P I couldn't kill him. Later, I married him, but the game glitches and he's invisible at the moment : ( Can't seem to find him anywhere… Ah well… Anyway, you've all been wanting another chapter, and I am happy to oblige! : D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unbelievable, whatever this place was. The ceiling lay above them, higher than anything she had seen before, and candles lit their path, breaking away any darkness that had first blinded her. In the center of this large catacomb, was a statue- a stone staircase leading up to it. Lette felt a shiver run through her body, and not just because it was cold. Things were about to change drastically right now, she just knew it.

Jasper and Walter were silent as they walked up the staircase, coming face to face with the statue. There were two tombs in front of the winged stone woman and Lette stopped before them. She swallowed hard, touching the stone with a gentle hand. Her father- she knew that a statue of him had been erected in the castle gardens (before Logan had torn it down, that is), but she had never known where his body had gone to rest.

And here…right next to her mother. She could feel herself fighting back tears and her eyes closed when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I made a promise to your father, before he left us, that I would take you here," Walter said softly, and Lette looked up at him. "When you were old enough, strong enough…when you were ready."

He looked away, up at the statue and let out a sigh, shaking his head sadly. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to, Lette, but the world has been to long without a hero." As he stepped to the side, getting to one knee, he glanced over at Lette. She looked so small right then, horrified beyond belief of all that was happening. He didn't blame her. "Perhaps it will have one soon,"

Lette looked at him sharply, frowning. "A Hero. You still think that I'm a Hero?" She curled the hand laying upon her father's tomb into a fist. "I can't be… I'm not…"

She was interrupted suddenly, by Walter pushing in a stone. He stood, backing a few paces away and Lette's eyes widened. The statue in front of her began to move, at least it's arms did. They lowered with a creaking noise that made her teeth ache but then, then they were done. Lowered as if it was offering something to her- Lette let out a small gasp. It was offering something to her- in the hands of the statue was a small golden, circle, tinted blue between the symbol she had seen her father hold so dearly.

"This…this is…" Lette whispered, stepping closer to it.

Walter nodded, coming to stand beside her. "Yes. This is the guild seal. It chooses those who have a power inside of them, something…special. Something like a Hero."

Lette looked back at Jasper and he merely smiled at her, urging her on. "And Logan…" she said quietly, causing Jasper's smile to falter.

"It did not choose him," Walter said firmly. He reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder and gave Lette a smile. It was in that smile that she felt reassured- whatever was about to happen, at least Jasper and Walter would be by her side; at least she would not be alone. "Take it," Walter ushered her forward, stepping away from her.

Lette reached forward, her hands trembling. What if it did not choose her? What if she wasn't a Hero? But then…what if she was? Did she really want to be- was she ready- was this what her father had been expecting-

All questions were rushed out of her mind the moment her hand touched the seal. A jolt of electricity ran through her body. It felt as though her veins had been lit up, as if pure, liquid energy was running through her. Her mind felt as if it were going a mile a minute, reliving every single memory it had stored up, even the ones Lette could no longer recall. Letting out a yell, Lette pulled her arms in tight to her body, curling up as a glow took over the world- she couldn't see? Walter? Jasper? Where were they? Were they alright?

"Open your eyes, Hero," a voice said calmly.

Lette let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. Her eyes fluttered open, then remained wide. There was a gate before her, tall and made of iron. All around her was a faint mist and behind it could be seen the outline of the castle. In all this strangeness, though, the strangest thing was the woman who stood in front of the gate. A red hood covered her face, but Lette could see that the woman was smiling.

"Wha…Where am I?" Lette said slowly, bracing herself for the unexpected. Though she did not know this woman, there was something about her… Something she could trust and something oddly familiar.

The woman shifted her weight, tilting her head a little to the side. "No need to fear, Hero. My name is Teresa. It was with my help and guidance that your father got through his greatest triumph. This," She gestured to the land around them. "is where your life begins. Where your triumph starts, an even harder one than your fathers. Behind this gate…is your destiny,"

Lette blanched at her. "My destiny?" It sounded preposterous to her, insane actually.

The woman nodded, not seeming bothered by Lette's reaction. "Yes. Already it has begun." She tilted her head again to the side a little. "Did you think that the seal would awake for just anyone, Hero?"

"Please," Lette said softly. Images of Elliot flashed through her mind, causing her heart to ache. "Don't call me that. I am no Hero." After all, she couldn't even save the one person she loved.

Teresa leaned down, picking up a box that lay at her feet, then stepped forward. "Do not be naïve, Hero. No one else could have awoken the seal like you did, and the seal does not choose wrong." Again, Lette could see the small smile. "The fate of all Albion rests in your hands now, a responsibility that only few can handle. It has been determined that you shall take this destiny…" The woman reached out, holding the box under one arm, and touched a finger underneath Lette's chin, lifting it up a little. "If an ancient relic believes in you, Lette, so much so that it waited all this time for you, then hopefully that will start to give you the strength to believe in yourself as well,"

Teresa's hand fell, holding the box now instead. "What..what must I do?" Lette asked, hoping that the strange woman did not notice the tremor in her voice.

"You cannot fight this battle alone," Teresa said, shaking her head. "You will need allies, where ever you can find them." She paused, holding out the box. "For now, take this."

Lette reached forward, taking the wooden box in her hands slowly, it's contents unknown to her. What could this woman possibly give to her? And in something that was only about a foot long? Lette unhooked the clasp, opening the box and what was inside confused her. A glove? It was just a glove, sure, one with what appeared to be a ruby in the center of the palm, but still. A glove?

Teresa had apparently noticed the expression Lette wore. "This gauntlet that you hold has incredible powers, do not underestimate it by mere appearance alone. There is power inside of you that you know nothing of, and with this," she gestured to what Lette had thought was a glove, "will help you channel it. It's other uses will be made known to you in due time, Hero."

Teresa took a step back, and Lette, who had slid the glove on, looked up at her in disbelief. "This is all to much. I can't possibly do anything…I've been in the castle for so long…"

Teresa shook her head. "You underestimate yourself, Hero." She pointed to the gauntlet. "Use that in the mausoleum when you return." She smiled, and for a moment, Lette thought she caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes. "Now go, we will surely meet again,"

Lette shook her head, stepping forward, her mouth open to speak- there were so many questions she still had, so many things she needed to know, but the glow from before was returning, the same race in her mind. Holding onto her head, Lette let out a yell.

"Good heavens, Miss, are you alright?"

Lette opened her eyes, staring into Jasper's face. She was breathing heavily, her heart drumming like a mad man in her chest. Slowly, ever so cautiously, Lette straightened herself, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"What is that?" Walter asked, raising his eyebrows as he took sight of the gauntlet.

Lette looked down at it. So it hadn't been a dream, or a day dream of a sort. It had been real and that would mean what the woman had said was, too…

Looking around, determination flaring in her eyes, Lette spotted a seal on the ground. She walked over to it, standing firm, and raised her hand to the statue. "It's our way out," she said, closing her eyes. In that moment, she felt herself being pulled towards the gem in the gauntlet, as if it were sucking away some of her energy, parts of herself even. The sensation was odd, and Lette felt her face pull up in a grimace. There was a spark behind her eyes and she let out a cry, throwing down her hands. A burst of energy laced with bright, orange flames, danced away from her, spreading dust into the air. As Jasper coughed, the floor in front of them began to spread apart, revealing a long stair case.

"It worked!" Walter cried, excitement in his eyes. "See! What did I tell you! You really are a Hero!"

Lette, breathing heavily again, looked over at them, her two friends. She offered them a small smile as they approached her, and Walter happily slapped her on the back.

"I never doubted it for a moment, Miss," Jasper said, nodding his head once, and Walter laughed.

"Neither did I, I'm just happy it worked! Are you ready to get out of here?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling down at Lette.

"Yes," Lette whispered. Everything was beginning now and all she knew was that Jasper and Walter would be there along the way. A push of pain hit the back of her mind as a thought crossed her- for how long would they be along the way? Teresa had not made this sound easy…it was going to be dangerous, full of hardships. Jasper…there was no way he could handle himself in battle. And Walter? He was an amazing soldier, but his age was showing- his hair already salted with gray. She would need more allies, but having more allies meant putting more people in danger.

"Your father," Walter said softly, breaking into her thoughts. "Would be proud of you,"

Lette brought a hand to her eyes, pressing them quickly before any tears could even think of escaping. She looked back at her father's tomb and had to put a hand to her eyes again. Was this what he was expecting? Had he known all along that she was a Hero?

"Lets get moving," Lette said quickly, turning away from the tombs and heading down the stairs.

They walked for what seemed like miles, and perhaps it had been. Lette could hardly feel her legs anymore, they were numb. As much as she hated running, she never thought that walking would become her enemy, too. At least that wasn't a problem for Jasper- no, his enemy had been something much smaller. A swarm of bats that had made him shriek and cower against the ground, covering his head. Though she felt bad for his scare, Lette couldn't help but giggle a little- the first time she had laughed since being with Elliot-

Her spirits dampened as she walked. Elliot. Where was he now? Lette could feel her throat constricting at the thought of him behind bars, waiting to be killed. Or was he already dead? Surely she would have felt that, surely their connection was strong enough that she would have felt half her heart die away?

"Look, up ahead!" Walter exclaimed, breaking the silence that had drifted upon them. The three hurried forward, coming upon a seal on the ground. "Looks like that one before," Walter muttered, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He looked at Lette and she nodded.

Stepping forward, she stood upon the seal, giving Jasper and Walter a moment to stand away from her. Closing her eyes, she held out her hands, and the same sensation overcame her body. A little piece of herself, sacrificed for whatever power these gauntlets had, that's what it felt like. Letting out a cry, Lette through her hands down, but…nothing happened.

"Walter?" Lette asked questioningly, looking to the perplexed man. He and Jasper came over to her, standing upon the seal.

"How curious!" Jasper said, looking around. "It appears that nothing has happened!"

"But that's not right! There should be a staircase or a-"

The ground rumbled and Walter stopped dead, his eyes going wide. Lette reached out, grabbing onto his arm. The last thing she saw was a mist of blue shadowing over them.

"Oh..my head…" Lette groaned. She could feel solid ground beneath her feet but her head was spinning. She opened her eyes just in time before falling over and smashing her forehead against the stone floor. She caught sight of Walter stumbling as well, reaching out to hold onto the wall for support.

"What…was that?" he exclaimed, holding a hand to his head.

"I don't- Oh, Jasper!" Lette yelled, going over to the older man's side. He was sitting up slowly, blinking repeatedly.

"I dare say…I don't ever want to do that again,"

Lette laughed a little, helping him up. Walter stepping into the round room, glancing around. In the center of the room was a table with a map on it, similar to the one that Logan had in his study. "Jasper…" Walter said slowly. "This book has your name on it,"

"What?" Jasper stepped forward, stumbling once but catching himself. He shook his head and then grasped the book, reading the small note on the cover. His face slowly drained itself of all color and his eyes, wide with shock, looked at Lette. "It's from your father. This…this is the book of Heros." Fully focused, he put the book on the table, opening it up and skimming through a couple pages. "Yes…yes…" he muttered.

"Well, what is this place?" Walter exclaimed, and Lette nodded in agreement, just as curious.

"It says here that this is the "Sanctuary,"…your father's very own secret base, if you will."

"My fathers.." Lette's voice drifted off as she took in the room with this new information. Her father had stood in this very place, going on his adventures, meeting people from all around. She could feel herself stand a little straighter, hold her head a little higher.

Jasper pointed to the map. "Apparently, these are all places that the gauntlet you wear," He motioned towards Lette. "is programmed to know."

Lette frowned a little, stepping towards the map. "What do you mean?"

Jasper rubbed his temple, skimming through a few more pages. "It means, I do believe, that the gauntlet, if you stand on the seal on the floor, can take you to these marked places on the map, just like that."

Lette's eyes widened as Walter let out a triumphant cry. "That will come in handy!" He exclaimed, grinning widely.

"That's…amazing…" Lette whispered. She could envision her father here, going from place to place in the blink of an eye. It was incredible. He had died when she was so young and yet…she felt closer to him than she had as a child.

"Ah!" Her attention turned towards Walter, who was focusing on the map. He jabbed his finger towards a location. "Here, here is where we go first! I think we'll find someone to help us build the army that we need,"

He motioned for Lette to follow him to the seal and Jasper cleared his throat. "I think I will remain here… There's a lot to clean up and I find it a task that I am more than ready to overcome,"

Lette gave him a smile and walked over to where Walter stood on the seal. She wasn't sure if this was the right place to go to, or even if anything they were doing was the right move- but she trusted Walter and her gut was telling her to follow. Teresa had said that the seal had chosen her, so since it had, it must have known that she had no idea what she was doing; that she would listen to Walter.

Staring at the old man, a thought occurred to her. Perhaps she was a Hero, but only somewhat. Perhaps, if she hadn't of known Walter or Jasper or both of them, the seal never would have acknowledged them. Perhaps, without them, she was no Hero.

"Ready?" Walter asked her, and Lette shook her thoughts away, smiling.

"Ready." She answered.

She raised her hands, preparing herself for the sensation that was coming.

Destiny was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not going to lie- I really can't wait for more people to come in, like Ben (I love Ben! : D ) and Page. I hate when people rush into a story, so I'm taking my time with it, but gahhhhh how badly do I just want to zoom things ahead to when she knows all these people? So much. So, question for you all, leave it in a comment/review- good or evil? Which did you pick in the game (if you played it) and which would you rather see Lette choose….muha ha ha….. ; )


End file.
